


Untitled Hero

by AMMO121



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Mineta Minoru Doesn't Exist, Background Mineta Minoru, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, He's there for like two seconds and then will never show up again, I'll tag as I go, Iggy centered, Most of the Bha characters will show up in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMMO121/pseuds/AMMO121
Summary: Some people are born great, others have it thrust upon them.But no one is born a hero or a villain - it's our choices that shape who we are.





	Untitled Hero

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a thing...
> 
> This idea has been kicking me in the behind for weeks now and I can't believe I actually got any of it written down, but here we are. I hope you guess like it, because even though Maximum Ride is a bit of a dead fandom I can't seem to quite this beautiful blind badass. 
> 
> Also, no beta was used in the making of this fic - you have been warned

Iggys sure that he’s lost. But giant robots and the endless street filled with fighting doesn't exactly give him a solid moment to stop and ask for directions.

But he's pretty sure this isn't the General Studies entrance exam. He really needs to stop asking for directions, it always ends up horribly.

He was turning a corner, one hand brushing against the wall as he walked and the other holding his cane, tapping and searching the ground for just the right -.

“Ah, that works,” the ground shook with every step of the giant mechanical beast. It's getting close, and it has been following him for the past three blocks. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out one of his bombs. He waits for another moment to make sure none of the other students will get caught up in it, and then places it on the ground when he confirms that the coast is clear.

And that's the last of them, now all he has to do is get clear of the area. Which isn't too hard, he knows exactly where he is. He's been purposely walking in one focused circle for the better part of half an hour, getting this all in place.

This is going to be so cool.

He gets well out of the way before ducking behind a building and taking out the detonator. Its warm in his palm and he can feel the excitement building. He has to keep himself from just flipping the switch and enjoying the fallout, safety be damned. But, he’s here to do good, not to watch the world burn just for the funsies. He’s here to blow shit up for the general betterment of the world and all that.

He takes a deep breath, letting his mind go blank, then tried extending his hearing as far as it would go.

...At least twelve of those giant robots roaming around, most in which he should be able to catch in the bla-.

Oh shit.

Three blocks away, someone kicks a rock as they made their way towards him, and his trap.

“Fuck,” He pushed off the wall and then went running towards the stupid kid.

-

“...all these scary robots and there isn’t even any cute girls to rescue…” Was the gist of most of this kids rambling. Iggy can move pretty fast when he needs to, even without flying, so it takes him only a moment to reach him.

He has to laugh when he turns the corner, and startles the kid into screaming.

“Whaa! H-hey, not cool!” Nasally, and short if from where his voice is coming from is any indication, but with some of the Quirks out there it’s a little hard to tell.

“You might want to turn around.” He leans against the wall, sticking his cane out to block him from going any farther.

“H-hey! What are you talking about?! Do you know something I don’t?”

“Just that this place is going to go up in a few minutes,” He smiled. “So you might not want to be right in the middle of it all.”

“Go up? As in explode?!” His voice started to shake, nervous. “W-Why…..Are- are they really trying to kill us with this stupid test…?”

“Actually I-.”

“Hey wait! This is you hiding all the weak robots right!? You bastard!”

...wait, what?

Before Iggy can even process that quick turn in attitude, the kid is knocking his cane out of his way and making a run for it. Straight into Iggy’s blast zone.

So much for finding the most secluded place in this stupid fake city.

Iggy sighs, picks up his cane and runs off to save the brat.

-

The camera zooms in on the tall teen running through the streat. Focusing for a moment on his face, mostly covered by long strawberry blonde hair, before freezing on the screen.

“What do the files say about this one?” One of many figures asked. It’s impossible to make out anything besides the fact that she’s female.

Some papers are shuffled around by one of the people sitting at the control panel, and then after a moment they turned back to the paused screen. They took the photo of the boy from the there and then copied it onto their own monitor, there was a moment of frantic typing before they turned back to the women who’d asked.

“Um, he doesn’t appear to be in the system ma'am,”

The room, which had previously been filled with quite mumbling, goes silent at this. “Not in the system? Did he sneak in?”

“That’s impossible, the sensors would have picked up on him if he wasn’t cleared for entry.”

“Then how did he get here? Is it just a lost file or-.”

“Well,” A polite voice cut in, high and cheerful. “I may be to blame for this little mess. I’m afraid that it’s all just a misunderstanding. You see, I was stopped by this young gentleman earlier this morning and I mistakenly gave him the wrong directions. If you pulled up the general corse studies, you’ll find his file. He did quite remarkable on written test, considering.”

A moment of long silence from the rest of the room, the only sound being that of one of the staff searching for the lost file.

“Considering what Mr. Principal?” Someone finally asked, just as the large monitor was filled with information on Igneous Ride.

“Well,” A moment was taken to sip at his tea. “Considering that he’s blind of course.”

-

“-And this is your classroom,” Iggy stopped when his guide did. “You’ll be in class 1-A, along side nineteen other students. Try not to get into too much trouble.”

“I’m sure a class of superpowered teenages can’t be all the much trouble.” There's a snort, and then he can hear the door being slid opened. The chatter quiets down right away, and he can clearly make out people tripping over themselves to get to their desks.

This should be interesting.

-

“Are you sure about this Mr. Principal?” Iggy tapped his fingers against the table, listening to the ‘Pro-Hero’ question Nezu.

The clink of a tea cup being put down. “Yes, Yes, I’m quite sure that young Iggy will do just fine. He’s shown that he has the drive and capability to do great things, and I’m rather proud of myself for snatching him up for the hero corse.”

“No one is doubting that he can be heroic, we all saw him rush in to save that purple kid, even when the brat was flinging abuse at him, but that’s not the only thing we have to factor in. ” Another voice asked. Iggy’s not too sure how many people were in the meeting, having arrived with Nezu, after the rest had already gotten there. He’d been left alone in the hallway with a bag of chips, his mp3 player and some drinks. Nezu obviously thought this was going to be a long wait.

He decided to ignore the mp3 player for now, in favor of gathering intel the good old fashion way. Eavesdropping.

“If your referring to his eye site problem then you don’t have anything to worry about, I’ve run him through various training exercises and he did wonderfully! His quirk, along with his blindness, gives him heighten senses, allowing to pick up on things not even animals can readily hear or feel.”

Iggy feels a shiver go down his spine at the mention of this past hellish week of training. He can still hear the echoes of Nezu’s manic laughter.

A tired sigh. “I don’t know what’s going through your head right now. It’s not like you to keep secrets, but I trust in your judgment.”

“Ah! I’m glad you volunteered Aizawa! Then he’ll be part of your class, I believe he’ll fit in nicely.”

“I- wait…” Another sigh, this time one of defeat. “Fine, but I won’t be giving him any special treatment, beyond what’s need for him to take written test and such. I’ll expect him to be performing on teer with the rest of his classmates.”

“I’m sure young Igneous understands and will perform to the utmost of his abilities - won’t you?”

Iggy snickered, and then gave three solid knocks to the wall with his elbow.

Of course he will, it’s all part of the plan after all.  
-

“This is your new classmate,” Aizawa, who apparently always sounded tired and like he’d rather be anywhere else, introduced him. “Ride Igneous. I’ll let him let you about his Quirk, but he’s here to stay, so get along.”

A wave of hellos and nice to meet yous assault Iggy’s ears. He gives a little bit of a bow, because when in Rome and all that. Hopefully he doesn’t look half as stiff or stupid as he feels.

He’s never been a big fan of any kind of school, but maybe UA will be different. Probably not, but Iggy can have a little bit of hope - it’s all he really has now.

-

“Um, ah,” A sweet voice broke Iggy out of his thoughts. It’s one of his new classmates. “Hello Iggy-kun, I’m Ochaco Uraraka, it’s nice to meet you.”

Iggy turned so that he could face her better. “Oh, yeah, nice you meet you too. Thanks for having me here, I guess.”

“Everyone was wondering why we only had nineteen students in 1-A when the standard class size is twenty, but you probably just couldn’t make it to the first couple days, right?”

“If that was the case Urarake, then he would have still would have been on the role call sheet, but I did not see his name until this morning,” Iggy actually leaned back, feeling the air ster around them as the new voices owner made a quick and sudden stop right in front of him. “But I imagine there is a perfectly understandable reason as to why your admission was delayed. Why it could have just been bad paperwork for all we know, but whatever the reason it is none of our business.”

‘Even I can tell he really wants to know...’

“Well,” He starts, not quite sure how to drop this particular bomb. “A lot of the staff had...concerns.”

“...over what?” Ochaco asks, hesitantly.

“A few of them were making a fuss over my shitty eyesite.”

“...But I’m sure that you would be able to get corrective lenses like myself, if it was truly was an issue.”

“Well, you can’t really cure complete blindness with glasses,” He sighs, managing to sound honestly disappointed at this shocking discovery. “Trust me, I’ve tried.”

He sits back and just enjoys the show, as the guy starts stuttering and the Ochaco chick is shocked into silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please leave feed back! I love hearing what you think! And it really does motivate me!


End file.
